…As the Day She Was Born
"...As the Day She Was Born" is the 15th episode of the fourteenth season of ER. It was first aired on NBC on April 17 in 2008. It was written by Shannon Gross and directed by Tawnia McKiernan. Plot Neela, worn out after her final ortho shift, has to stay on duty when a scheduling mistake has her surgical trauma shift starting immediately. Sarah's grandparents are in town, and Hank is taken to the ER after collapsing during an outing. Gates tries to convey to Sam that his feelings for her are serious. Pratt and Sam treat a father who shows signs of having been physically abused by his son. Short summary On her feet for 30 hours, Neela's endurance is tested by a number of crises - including being assigned a complicated operation. She is bewildered when her med student tells her he is not going to pursue a surgical residency. And she is sucked into the old conflict with Tony and Sarah when Sarah's grandfather suffers what appears to be a heart attack and her diagnosis conflicts with Tony's. Meanwhile, Pratt discovers why the woman he was romantically interested in has been avoiding him and he uses his management skills to smooth over a rift between Frank and Archie. Characters * Greg Pratt * Neela Rasgotra * Tony Gates * Samantha Taggart * Archie Morris Trivia * Although listed in the opening credits, Maura Tierney does not appear in this episode. We do see her image, however, in a photograph. * This is a play on the phrase, "Naked as the day she was born" Music * Ain't Nothin Gonna Break my Stride, by Matthew Wilder Quotes Dubenko: I don't care how many babies people have, or how many dates you miss. Very few people could have done what you did today. Hey, hey! You have a gift, Neela. You have a gift. The minute you start comparing yourself to others is the minute you forget you're doing exactly what you're meant to do. ____________________________________ Harold: I'm not cut out for surgery. Neela: Of course you are. You're... Harold: No! Listen. I'm not. I see how much you've given up to become a surgeon. I admire that, but I want to have a life. Neela: Harold! Harold: I don't want to end up alone. No offense. Neela: Oh, come on. You're young. Harold: By the time I finish my residency, I'll be twenty-six. If I want to do a fellowship, I won't be done until I'm twenty-nine. Twenty-nine, Neela! You might as well put a bullet in my head. _____________________________________ (looking at a picture on the screen) Neela: Is this from Abby? Frank: Yeah. I kept bugging her for a picture. Neela: Oh, my God! He's getting so big! Frank: You should get one of those. Neela: A husband or a baby? Frank: Yeah... _____________________________________ Neela: (on the phone with the cable company) I'm a doctor and I'm single! All I have is Project Runaway! _____________________________________ Neela: (to Harold) Stop hitting on me! _____________________________________ Morris: Stop breathing so loud! Frank: Stop tapping your pen! Morris: Mouth-breather! Frank: Pen-tapping garden gnome! _____________________________________ has decided he doesn't want to be a surgeon Harold Zelinsky: Neela, it's over. Neela: Was I not a good teacher? Did we not spend enough time together? Harold Zelinsky: We both did our best to make this work. Neela: Well, was it something I said, or didn't say? Harold Zelinsky: It's not you, Neela. It's me. _____________________________________ Neela: The closest thing I have to a personal relationship is Harold Zelinsky, a 19-year-old intern... and he just dumped me! Category:Season 14 Category:Episodes